Doctor Who Adventures/Area 51
In the Tardis: Tetra: I'm bored. Shalek: Aren't you always? Doctor: Well I have a few things in mind. I'll list them, and you tell me which one you like, ok? Tetra: Ok. Doctor: Right. So first off... Suddenly the Tardis phone starts ringing: Shalek: Huh? Doctor: Someone's calling me. Tetra: Who? Doctor: Idk. Maybe Unit for some emergency on Earth? The Doctor looks at the phone to see who's calling him and remains shocked. Shalek: Doctor, are you ok? Doctor: ... Tetra: Who is it? Doctor: ... Tetra: Come on now. What, has the cat got your toungue? Doctor: But.... Shalek: What is it? Doctor: What is it? WHAT IS IT? THIS is what it is. The Doctor shows Shalek the caller's name. It's "Alfie". Shalek: ALFIE?! But.....he's dead. Doctor: .... I got to answer. Shalek: But he's dead! Doctor: Well we're not gonna solve this if I don't answer. The Doctor answers the phone. Doctor: Hello? Alfie(trough the phone): Doctor, hi! Doctor: Alfie.....How did you... Alfie(trough the phone): How did I what? Doctor: You called me. Alfie(trough the phone): Yea. Doctor: How? Alfie(trough the phone): Using...the phone? Doctor: No. You shouldn't be able to call me. Alfie(trough the phone): Well why not? Did you shut down the Tardis's communication sytem. Doctor: N-no. That's not it. Alfie(trough the phone): Ok, well....Anyway, me and Alice saw something on TV. Might interest you. Doctor: Ok. What date? Alfie(trough the phone): December 1st 2028. Doctor: .... The Doctor remains shocked. Doctor: Ok, I'll be right there. *hangs up* Shalek: Doctor, I don't understand. How can Alfie call you? Do they like....have phones in the afterlife? Tetra: This Alfie dude again? The one you mentioned that he has died? Doctor: This....is not Afterlife Alfie. This is......Alfie from the past. 1 day before his death, to be exact. Shalek: Oh... Doctor: I have to go. I can see him again! This is not a chance I can always get. Sure, I could techincally go back in time to have adventures with his pre-death self, but I might accidentally change time. The fact that I NOW got the call means I can go. I can go and meet him. *smiles* We'll have one last adventure. Shalek: Doctor, are you sure that's ok? Doctor: HAHA! Why would it be? This is crazy! Yes. Crazy. But lucky. Of me, that is. YES! Shalek: ... The Doctor pulls some levers. Doctor: Here we are. You two...go in a different room. They don't know Tetra, and Shalek...well they know you, but I want to do this alone. Shalek: Uhh...alright. Tetra: Whatever. Doctor: I'll be on my way then. The Doctor exits the Tardis and Alfie and Alice exit his house. The Doctor excitedly shouts "ALFIE!", but imediatelly changes expressions when he remembers Alfie is gonna die tomorow. Doctor: ... Alfie: Is something wrong? Doctor: ... What? Oh. No, silly, of course not. Why would anything be wrong? All's perfect. Alfie: I feel like you're sarcastic. Doctor: I'm not...I just....*sigh* Nevermind. What did you two see on TV? Alice: Someone stole a spaceship and flew away. From here. Doctor: Wait what? Alfie: Yea. They say nobody authortized it. Not the president, not anyone. The person just took a spaceship and flew off on his own. Doctor: Ok. And? Alfie: And? Let's figure out what happened? For all we know, it could be an alien that looks like a human. Or someone's possesed. Or god knows what. Nothing is ever what it seems. Doctor: What do you want me to do? Alfie: Investigate with us. What else? Doctor you seem less adventurous that unusual. Doctor: I SAID NOTHING'S WRONG! Alfie: ..... Doctor: Fine, we'll do it. Where did the spaceship fly off from? Alice: There's a spaceship base just outside the city. Alfie: One problem. Since the incident. That place is filled with gouverment agents. They showed them on TV. They won't let us in just like that. Doctor: Leave that on me. They arrive at the base, surronded by a big fence and 3 guards at the entrance. Doctor: Is this it? Alice: Lemme check. Alice checks a picture on her phone. Alice: This would be it, yes. Doctor: Right... The Doctor walks to the entrance but the guards stop him. Guard: HALT! Who might you be? Trying to enter here like this. Doctor: Me? The Doctor brings out his psychic paper. Doctor: I am... *looks at the paper* Detective Jonathan. Guard 3: AH! It's you. Guard 2: We're sorry, sir. We have been waiting for you. Doctor: The kids are with me. Guard: O-of course sir. Agent Quillan over there will show you the exact location the spaceship flew off from. Doctor: Thank you. Alfie, Alice, let's go. The 3 of them arrive to Agent Quillan. Quillan: Ah, you must be the professional detective. The Doctor shows him the psychic paper. Doctor: That would be me, yes. Quillan: And those? Doctor: They're uhh...My kids. Yea, my kids. Quillan: Oh, I didn't know you were married. Doctor: I uhh....divorced. Quillan: Odd. Quillan brings out a file from his pocket. Quillan: Our datas of you says you were never married. Doctor: That's because.....our marriage was VERY short lived. Quillan: Right then. This way. Quillan takes them to the spaceship. Alfie: Huh? Excuse me sir...But the spaceship is here. Quillan: It is, yes. We didn't disclose this on television, but the spaceship returned yeasterday....Alone. Alfie: Alone? Quillan: There was nobody in it. It used an automatic system to return to its last location. Alice: That's weird. Quillan: It is. Whoever took the spaceship in space must be a mad man. They got rid of their only way back to Earth. Doctor: And I'm supposed to investigate? Quillan: Well...You are a detective, so it only makes sense. Go ahead. You can go inside. Alfie, Alice and the Doctor enter the spaceship while everyone else remains outside. Alice: This is VERY odd. Why would anyone chose to remain in space and sent this back here? Doctor: I know. This made me intriguied now. Let's look around. See what we can find. Alfie walks by a projector. Alfie: Doctor, look at this. Alice: A projector? What's this doing here? Doctor: Play it. Alfie: Ok. Alfie starts the recorded video. A video starts on screen. A man is in the ideo: Man(from the video): I am Agent Powers, and if you are seeing this...I am dead or kept prisoner. It has recently came to my attention that aliens aren't just stories. They are real. Very real, and more advanced than we though. They have in their possesion....a time repeater. A few months ago, a teenage boy came to me, handing me a device he claimed could reset time and have the day start all over again. I reacted the same way you are probabily reacting like now. I didn't believe it. But I tried nonetheless. I pressed the middle of the bracelet he gave me....and indeed, the day has restarted. The device however was taken from me by a teenage girl. But "teenage girl" is not the correct term to describe her. A more appropriate description would be.....alien girl. I saw her entering her spaceship and flying away. Ever since, I have tried to aquire a spaceship. In order to go to space and find those aliens. I finally have. I programmed this spaceship to return to Earth 2 days after it's landing to another planet. If I had came back with the spaceship, I would have put a password to this video, so nobody can see it and discover the aliens before me. The very fact that you are watching this means that I found aliens and I was either killed or taken prisoner. So, if you are seeing this...Continue my legacy. Find the aliens. Take their technology....And put me in history books. As the man who started the gigantic Earth technology improvement thanks to finding alien tech. The video ends. Alice: Wait a minute...I know him. He's the guy who abused the Time Repeater. I told you guys about that time, remember? Alfie: I can remember something, yes. Doctor: *sigh* Humans are trying to go colonize too early. They're not ready, I don't know what this guy was thinking. Let's hope this incident didn't change the timeline. Alfie: Let's go save him. That's what we do. Doctor: We don't know what planet he went to, though. Alfie: Surely there must be some kind of database here. Alice: That computer maybe? The Doctor goes to the computer and sees where the spaceship was set to go to. Doctor: Mars? Oh, of course it's Mars. Looking for aliens? Go to Mars, of course, *sigh*. So stereotypical. Alfie: What do you mean? Doctor: There's nothing on Mars. Human just stereotyped the heck out of Mars and invented the Martians. Alice: MARTIANS DON'T EXIST? Alfie: Well that's ironic. There are millions of species out there, and the one humans "know" about aren't even real. You learn something new everyday. Doctor: Well that's your mystery solved. We know who used the spaceship, we know where he went and we know why the spaceship returned on his own. Alfie: Wait! No we don't. If martians aren't real, what made him unable to return. Let's go, fly to Mars. We can save him from whatever is keeping him there. Doctor: ... Alice: Alfie....You're right. He is more down than usual. What happened Doctor? Alfie: Yea, where's your excitement? Doctor: NOTHING HAPPENED. Stop asking. You really wanna go get this dude? Fine. But... The Doctor picks up the projector: Doctor: First we need to take this out of here. Humans shouldn't get so space-advanced just yet, and having them find this could be disastrous to the timeline. Quillan, 2 guards, and a man come in. Doctor: Who are you? The man shows the Doctor an ID Card. Man: The REAL Detective Jonathan. Doctor: ... Oh no. Alice: Uhh...we can explain this. Quillan: And I'll like to hear it. Take 'em down. The Doctor, Alfie and Alice are taken down, and put sacks on their heads. When it is taken off, they are already in some kind of base. Alfie: Wha-...Where did you take us? Alice notices they're all tied to a chair. Alice: Why are why tied? Quillan: Oh no, I wonder why. DON'T ACT STUPID AROUND ME! You impersonated a detective hired by the gouverment and entered an area you are not permitted. Who are you really? Doctor: I'm....The Doctor. Quillan: Right, you're a doctor, not a detective. We figured you weren't one already. I don't care about your profression, I want answers, and you will deliver. Detective Jonathan enters the room with the projector in his hands. Jonathan: Agent Quillan, the impersonators were holding this when we took them down. Quillan: A projector? ... Put it on. Doctor: NO! Quillan: I'll get back to you in a minute, don't you think I'm done questioning you yet. You haven't told us anything yet. Doctor: DON'T START THAT PROJECTION! Jonathan: This was on the spaceship, sir. Whatever is in here, this must've been their objective. Steal it. Quillan: Put it on. Jonathan: Yes sir. Jonathan starts the projector and the video plays. A man is in the ideo: Man(from the video): I am Agent Powers, and if you are seeing this...I am dead or kept prisoner. It has recently came to my attention that aliens aren't just stories. They are real. Very real, and more advanced than we though. They have in their possesion....a time repeater. A few months ago, a teenage boy came to me, handing me a device he claimed could reset time and have the day start all over again. I reacted the same way you are probabily reacting like now. I didn't believe it. But I tried nonetheless. I pressed the middle of the bracelet he gave me....and indeed, the day has restarted. The device however was taken from me by a teenage girl. But "teenage girl" is not the correct term to describe her. A more appropriate description would be.....alien girl. I saw her entering her spaceship and flying away. Ever since, I have tried to aquire a spaceship. In order to go to space and find those aliens. I finally have. I programmed this spaceship to return to Earth 2 days after it's landing to another planet. If I had came back with the spaceship, I would have put a password to this video, so nobody can see it and discover the aliens before me. The very fact that you are watching this means that I found aliens and I was either killed or taken prisoner. So, if you are seeing this...Continue my legacy. Find the aliens. Take their technology....And put me in history books. As the man who started the gigantic Earth technology improvement thanks to finding alien tech. The video ends. Quillan: ... Alfie: Oh no... Alice: This isn't good, right? Doctor: What do you think, Alice? Of course not. Quillan: So then, impersonators, why did you try to steal this? Prevent us from seeing it? Doctor: I will not speak. Quillan: Oh I think you will. We're not letting you go. Alfie: We'll just escape, right Doctor? Quillan: Don't speak in codes with me. Tell me your name, not profession. Why would a doctor, out of all things, want to steal this and prevent us from seeing it? You're not a doctor. Doctor: I'm not A doctor. I'm THE doctor. Quillan: Oh, you certainly are modest, aren't ya'? WHAT. IS. YOUR. NAME? Alfie: Doctor, do something. Like you always do. Save the day. Get us out of here. Quillan: Planning an escape with your captor in front of you? You amateur. Oh....But of course... If aliens are real....Why would any human want to take this away from us? ... You're aliens. Alice: ... Alfie: ... Doctor: Sir... You are absolutely....stupid. *laughs*. Aliens? Really. Come on, do you believe in that? Quillan: I know Agent Powers. He's not gonna lie like that. Paralyze them. Alice: Wait what? 2 guards shoot them down and they are put asleep. Alfie, Alice and The Doctor wake up in a cell. An agent is walking in the hall and notices they are awake. Agent Asermus: Ah, you are awake? Good, good. I'll let Agent Quillan know. Alice: Where are you? Asermus: I'll go get him. Asermus leaves. Alice: DOCTOR! Where are we? Doctor: In a cell, can't you see? Alice: Well yea...but... Alfie: Doctor, you down today. Don't say you're not cause you are. What's wrong? Doctor: *scans with the sonic screwdriver* Area 51. Alfie: What? Doctor: We are in Area 51. Alfie/Alice: WHAT? Doctor: Well they think we're aliens. Naturally they'd send us here. Alfie: Wait...Area 51 EXISTS? Doctor: Well where else do you think we are? A fat pink alien from the cell in front of their notices them. Pink Fat Alien: Heh. New ones? Glad to see ya', we'll be mates forever now. Ain't you getting out of here. Name's Bullgot. Species of Bregots. Who are ya'll? Alice: There are others here? Bullgot: Ain't you think Area 51 is empt'. Alfie: Can you...speak correctly? Bullgot: Be gjad I'm making un effort to speak ya' language. NOTE: I am writing Bullgot's text incorectly on purpose Alfie: How many more aliens are here? Bullgot: 'round 300. Doctor: This is unfair. Why are YOU here? Bullgot: Em crashing hure. Hey took me. Doctor: The agents? Bullgot: Quillan's one da biggest ones. Third command on Area 51 ye'. Doctor: You just crashed here. You were not a threat. They have no right to imprison you. A female pink alien speaks from a different cell. Female Pink Alien: Do you think they care? Are you a human? No? To Area 51 you go. Doctor: Are you the same species as Bullgot. Female Pink Alien: JUST BECAUSE WE'RE THE SAME COLOR DOESN'T MEAN WE ARE. Doctor: But are you? Female Pink Alien: ... Yea. Bullgot: Ya Quillan coming. Shut up. Everyone goes silent as Quillan goes to the cell the Doctor, Alfie and Alice are kept in./ Quillan: Welcome to Area 51, aliens. You will talk to us. Tell us your motives. Cooperate. Or you will not see the light of day ever again. Are you ready to cooperate? Alice: Uh....I don't think I'm making the decisions here. Doctor? Doctor: ... The kids are not aliens, let them go. Quillan: But you are. Doctor: ... Yes. Quillan: Then so are they. Doctor: They are not! Listen, they have to get out of here, they have something very important to do tomorow and there will be huge consequences if they're missing. Quillan: Is that a threat? Doctor: Yes. But not from me, but from the laws of time. Quillan: Humph. See that button over there on the wall? Press it to call me when you decide to cooperate. Quillan leaves. Female Pink Alien: Don't even think of cooperating with him. Impa does all the time and she's been here for years. They're not letting you go if you cooperate. You got here, you're staying here. Forever. Doctor: Tell that to a Time Lord with a Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor unlocks the cell door. Doctor: Alfie, Alice, let's go. Bullgot: Ya can d that? Doctor: I can do a lot more than you think. The Doctor uses the screwdriver on the cells of the Female Pink Alien and Bullgot's and they open. Female Pink Alien: Thank you. I don't always say that. The fact that I did means something. I'm Elisse, by the way. Alice: We're out now. Let's go. Bullgot: WAAAAAIT! W'bout Impa? Alfie: The one you said was cooperating? Bullgot: Impa's a great forseereh. Doctor: Ummm...She's a what? Elisse: Fortuneteller. She's a Bregot too. She crashed with me and Bullgot. Doctor: Ok, we'll get her. But... What cell is she in? Elisse: Cell 274. Alice: Oh, are you a fortuneteller too? Elisse: No. I just have a REALLY long sight. This way. They all start running and following Elisse. After a few minutes, they arrive to Cell 274. A very old lady is inside, with her eyes closed. She looks up and opens them. Impa: Doctor.... Doctor: ... You know me? Impa: I see.......the universe. Elisse.....Bullgot....Alfie....Alice....Please leave the two of us alone. Around the corner you go, please. Alice: Y-you know our names too? Impa: Please go. Alfie: Doctor, should we? Doctor: ... Yea, ok. Everyone, go around the corner. Alfie: ... If you say so. Alfie, Alice, Bullgot and Elisse go around the corner. Impa: I see the entire universe. I see how it was created....I see it burning out of life. I can see the first star being born, and I can see the last star dying. Doctor: So....You're literally knowing everything that's going to happen? Impa: I already know how this conversation will go. Doctor: How can you have such powers? Impa: Born with them. Doctor: And the humans are abusing you. Impa: Many assasinations, fires and floods have been avoided thanks to me. Doctor: What if time changes? Will it throw all you see out the window. Impa: Incorrect. I see everything the way it's going to happen. No matter how many times the timeline is changed, I end up seeing the one true way the events will turn out. Doctor: You are so overpowered. But I have a time machine. I can throw all of your prediction out the window. Impa: No. Doctor: No? What happends if I tell Alfie he's going to die? Impa: I can see the one true way of the universe and Alfie will not live. Doctor: Why? Because you say so? You know nothing, you are a fake. And a liar. You wanna know why? Your prediction of the future has been changed many times. Everytime you tell the humans of the upcoming fires and deaths and they are avoided, every time this happends, what you saw changes. Impa: No. I don't see those deaths happening. Instead, I see myself telling the humans that. Doctor: So you've always known you would end up in Area 51. Impa: And I always knew you were gonna come and take me out of here. Doctor: Today? Impa: Yes. Doctor: I'll prove you as a fake. I'll call Alfie, and I will tell him the truth. Impa: You're not gonna do that. I see how this conversation will go. And you will not tell him. Doctor: Oh yea? Watch me. ALFIE! Alfie comes from around the corner. Alfie: What is it? Doctor: Alfie, tomorow you......... Tomorow.......Errr.....Tomorow you will......Tomorow the......the countdown will be complete. Yea. The unblocking. We'll be able to...you know....figure out your past. Alfie: Awesome. Doctor: Can you go around the corner again, please? Alfie: Uhh...sure. Alfie goes back around the corner. Elisse: Any idea what they're talking about? Alfie: Dunno. He called me there and acted strangely. Back to Impa and the Doctor. Doctor: *laughs* You really are the real deal, aren't you? I couldn't do it. Impa: You knew the consequences. Doctor: Yea... C'mon, let's get you out of here. The Doctor uses the screwdriver and takes Impa out of her cell. Doctor: Let's go. Around the corner. The two of them go around the corner. Elisse: Finally, I got bored. Bullgot: Uh ya, buring. Alice: Wait...We're all out of our cells now....BUT HOW DO WE GET OUT OF AREA 51? Quillan arrives. Quillan: Simple. You won't. Doctor: Agent Quillan! Quillan: Return Impa to us. We need her help. We need to know what she sees for the future. Doctor: I won't do it. Quillan: Oh, I think you will. Quillan brings out a gun. The Doctor secretly presses a button on a device in his pocket. Quillan: Hand the woman over. Impa: My prediction says I will escape. Quillan: That prediction is incorrect then. Quillan shoots Bullgot and The Tardis materializes behind then. Doctor: NO! The Doctor knocks Quillan out. Doctor: I will not lose another. Don't you stupid ever forgett that. Alfie: Another? Doctor: Take Bullgot in the Tardis. Quick. Elisse: What is this? Alice: Wha-...how did this get here? Doctor: I used that device to call Handles here. No more of that. IN THE TARDIS! NOW! They drag Bullgot into the Tardis and the Doctor quickly makes sure to dematerialize from Area 51.(Shalek and Tetra are still hidden in a different room) Elisse: Wow. This is big... Alice: Doctor, is he gonna die? Impa: You have a fortuneteller in front of you, and you're asking him? Alice: Ok... Is he gonna die? Impa: No. Slight damage, nothing fatal. We're more resistant than humans. Elisse: So he's gonna be fine? Impa: Give him a few hours, he'll wake up. Elisse: Thank goodness. Doctor: Impa...Will I ever get over... *looks at Alfie and then back at Impa* you know what? Impa: Yes. Doctor: That's great to know, thanks. Impa: I believe it is our time to go. Impa opens the door, pushes Bullgot and Elisse out of the Tardis and then she jumps as well. They all land on a space train. Alfie: Wha-.....What was that? Doctor: Well...she does see the future. Guess she knew that train was gonna be there. Alfie: Geez that woman. We couldn't even say goodbye to Elisse and Bullgot. Alice: Maybe we'll meet them again sometime. Alfie: Yea. Should we go to Mars now? To save that agent? Doctor: I’m afraid we can’t. Now we’ve become a apart of the events after his dissapearence. If we save him from whatever is keeping him there, today will become unexistant and could fracture the Universe. Alfie: Oh... Back at Area 51, 3 agents find Quillan laying on the floor. Agent: Sir? Are you alright? Quillan tries standing up. Quillan: This "Doctor person".....Find him. No matter what....FIND THAT PERSON! Back in the Tardis: Alfie: Today was awesome. Like...really awesome. But I wanna go home now. I just want to sleep so I can fastforward the waiting. I just can't wait for tomorow. We'll finally know the truth. Tomorow will be the best day ever. The Doctor puts on a fake smile: Doctor: Heh....yea. The Doctor pulls some levers. Doctor: You're home now. Alice: Awesome. See you tomorow. Alice exits the Tardis. Alfie: Yea. Tomorow! Alfie goes towards the door. Doctor: Alfie wait! Alfie: Yes? Doctor: Do you realize how dangerous this is? All of this. Alfie: Yea, but you gotta admin it's pretty darn exciting. Doctor: Yea. But our lives are always in danger. Hypotetically...You would die and I couldn't save you. Would you blame me? Alfie: Blame you? Where'd you get that from, Doctor? I know you very well and I know you will try your very best. If I were to ever die, it'd be because of some third party. Not me. Not you. Doctor: *smiles* Alright. You can go now. Alfie: Ok. See you tomorow! Doctor: Yea, see you.......tomorow. Alfie exits the Tardis. Shalek and Tetra return to the console room. Shalek: What happened? Doctor: I think......I finally stopped blaming myself for Alfie's death. ---- About the poster, from left to right: Elisse, Doctor, Impa, Quillan, Bullgot